Nouveau départ
by Lexie Cardigan
Summary: Trafalgar Law est déprimé, Eustass décide de lui venir en aide…..


**Salut à tous,**

 **Ses magnifiques personnages appartiennent à Eichiro Oda**

 **Il n'y a pas de lemons cette fois, je trouvais que ça ne collait pas trop à l'ambiance**

 **Bonne lecture**

* * *

Je déambulai dans les diverses rues qui formait cette ile sur laquelle nous avions accostés, je ne me rappelai plus du nom, en fait je crois bien que je ne l'ai jamais su, je continuai de marcher essayant d'accrocher mon regard a quelque chose d'intéressant qui aurait pu me changer les idées mais il était minuit passé, les rideaux de fer masquaient les vitrines et les quelques personnes qui trainait dans le monde de la nuit était aussi peu recommandable que moi, il aurait pu m'arriver quelque chose de grave mais lorsque l'on s'appelle Trafalgar Law qu'on est surnommé le chirurgien de la mort et qu'on vaut plus de deux cent millions de Berrys, rien ne peut arriver...

En fait si il m'était arrivé une chose, que je n'aurais jamais imaginer possible, parce que je l'avais renié depuis des années, à l'âge de seize ans, je m'étais promis de ne jamais rien éprouver pour qui que ce soit afin de ne plus souffrir autant physiquement que mentalement, j'avais d'ailleurs tout fait pour, me forger une réputation d'assassin sadique cruel, un salopard de première, sans compter que je ne faisais pas attention à mon apparence, je ne me coiffé jamais, et porter un vieux jeans et un sweat tout aussi âgé qui ne me mettait guère en valeur.

Pourtant il ya quelques semaine, un autre capitaine avec une réputation tout aussi sympathique que la mienne était venu m'accoster alors que je n'avais rien demandé. Installé sur une caisse qui trainait là je scrutai l'herbe en cherchant désespérément quoi faire pour passer le temps lorsqu'on m'avait attrapé le menton et obligé à lever la tête, bien que surpris qu'on se permette tant de familiarité à mon égard mais je le fus encore plus quand mes yeux rencontrèrent les prunelles rouges sang et le sourire carnassier qui s'étirait juste en dessous.

\- Trafalgar Law dit Eustass Kidd, enfin je te rencontre depuis le temps que j'entends parler de toi

Ne voulant pas vraiment répondre a ce type des plus étrange je me levais sans rien dire mon air désabusé toujours collé au visage et tandis que je m'éloignais, je l'entendis dire.

\- On ne m'avait pas mentit

Je me retournai vers lui, prêt à lui demander ce qu'il lui faisait dire cela mais je connaissais ma réputation, il me répondrait certainement, que j'avais bien la tête de psychopathe qu'on lui avait décrite et des manières peu catholiques ou bien même une dégaine digne d'un zombie de film de série B. Je me contentai de hausser les épaules et me retourner prêt à partir j'étais habitué à tout cela peut importe ce qu'il dirai je l'avais déjà entendu. Mais j'avais tort, ce qu'il répondit me figea sur place.

\- T'est sacrement beau gosse, et t'as un joli petit cul aussi

Sur le coup j'ai eu envie de crier QUOI ?! Mais je me retins, je voulut me retourner pour lui envoyer un regard assassin et une réplique acerbe, mais j'étais figé, un frisson me parcourut le corps, sentant le rouge me montait au joue je ne bougeai pas lui tournant toujours le dos je ne pouvais pas me permettre de laisser ce type me voir comme ça. Alors comme si de rien n'était je partis rejoindre mon équipage, ce qui me troubla encore plus si c'était possible, c'est son regard que je sentis peser sur moi jusqu'à la dernière seconde.

Je savais pertinemment qu'il se foutait de ma gueule mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'y penser, c'était la première fois qu'on me disait un truc du genre, le premier compliment de ma vie m'était offert par un pirate, je me mit une claque afin de m'empêcher de me rendre plus pathétique. Néanmoins je ne put contrôler les étranges rêves que je fit durant les mois suivants, ils étaient tous peuplés d'une tignasse rouge flamboyante. Quand enfin je réussit à penser à autre chose en buvant dans ce bar miteux, au moment ou je m'y attendais le moins, une main se posa sur mon épaule, en voyant le vernis rouge qui ornait les ongles j'eus un frisson je longeais lentement le bras de la personne pour enfin me retrouver confronté à ses yeux si envoutant.

\- Alors Trafalgar est ce que j'aurais au moins le droit d'entendre le son de ta voix ? Sourit il

\- Mais qu'est ce tu me veux à la fin répondis je en me demandant si ce mec ne me suivait pas

\- Hmm interessant ajouta t'il en s'approchant de moi

\- Quoi ?

\- T'a une voix des plus sensuels

Je peut me vanter de connaître le corps humain, ses réactions et d'avoir le don d'anticiper la plupart des mouvements de mes vis à vis mais alors celle là je ne l'avais pas vu venir. Sentant que je piquais un fard je baissais ma casquette sur mes yeux et me détournai.

\- Tes blagues sont dignes d'un collégien

\- Mes blagues rigola t'il, je crois que t'as pas comprit que j'étais sérieux

J'abaissai un peu plus ma casquette, il ne pouvait pas être sérieux quand même ? Ce n'était pas plausible, il faut que je me tire d'ici avant d'avoir l'air plus ridicule, je me levais, fit un pas avant d'être arrêté par le rouquin qui m'avait agrippait le poignet, je me stoppai cherchant comment me sortir de là, il est clair que le type que j'avais en face de moi pouvais avoir le dessus sur moi sans trop de difficultés. Il reprit la parole

\- Je peut savoir pourquoi tu me fuis comme ça ? J'ai rien fait de spécial pourtant.

\- Je ne te fuis pas spécialement toi, je ne supporte que la compagnie de mon équipage c'est tout

Kidd fut tellement surpris qu'il en lacha son rival, celui ci partit sans un regard. Le roux fut un peu déçu de le voir partir comme ça, ce type l'intriguait depuis qu'il avait entendu parler de lui, et la première fois qu'il l'avait vu il fallait bien l'avouer il avait ressentit quelque chose, alors il était hors de question qu'il le laisse partir si facilement. Il le rattrapa en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire.

\- Law cria t'il

Bordel me dis je mais c'est pas possible, il va me stalker comme ça jusqu'à la fin de ma vie, en temps normal j'aurai continuer comme si de rien n'était mais je ne sais pas pourquoi je m'arrêtait et pousser un soupir à fendre l'âme.

\- Sérieux tu veut que je te découpe ?

\- Au moins tu m'ignore pas c'est déjà ça

\- Je peut savoir ce que j'ai fait pour que tu t'intéresse à moi comme ça demandais je

\- Rien de spécial il te faut une raison particulière pour être attirer par quelqu'un

Attirer ? Ce mec avait décidément une case en moins, mais de quoi il parlait à la fin même si je le nierai jusqu'a ma mort ce type commençait à m'inquiéter, je reculais d'un pas, il me battait en force brute mais mon pouvoir ou ma rapidité avait le dessus sur lui. C'est alors que quelque chose me frappa, son sourire, je n'y avais pas fait attention jusqu'ici mais il avait l'air heureux. J'avais remarquer que nous étions des contraires physiquement mais nous l'étions aussi mentalement, moi je ne souriais jamais toujours perdu dans mes souvenirs des plus sombres, alors que ce type semblait respirer la joie de vivre, il devait faire partie de ses gens qui vont constamment de l'avant, en gros le genre de personnes que je déteste car je resterait toujours incapable de faire de même. J'allais lui demander pourquoi il rigolait bêtement lorsque ce sourire disparut en voyant quelque chose derrière moi mais je n'eut pas le temps de me retourner que Kidd m'attrapa et me projeta dans une ruelle, il me colla au mur la main sur mon torse et regardait ce qui se passait dans la rue.

Quelques marines passèrent dans la rue, ils n'avait pas l'air en service mais pas la peine de se faire remarquer, deux supernovaes ça aurait été tentant pour n'importe quels hommes du gouvernement, une fois qu'ils furent passé, je voulut me dégager mais le roux appuya un peu plus fortement pour me faire comprendre de ne pas bouger, un sourire se dessina sur son visage, il fit remonter sa main jusqu'à ma joue, les colorant au passage d'un rouge prononcé, mais qu'est ce qu'il lui prenait ? Il se rapprocha de moi et posa ses lèvres sur les miennes.

Alors c'était ça qu'il voulait, je le laissais faire me disant que si je lui donnais ce qu'il voulait il me laisserait tranquille. J'avais pensais du fait de son apparence qu'il serait du genre violent et encore une fois je me trompais, décidément ce type arrivait à me faire passer pour un abruti, le contact était doux, constatant que je me laissais faire, il lécha ma lèvre inférieure et j'entrouvris la bouche pour qu'il puisse y glisser sa langue, je le sentit sourire contre moi, tandis qu'un ballet endiablé se jouait entre nos langues, il fit passer sa main dans mon cou et le caressa.

Je sus à partir de ce moment que je n'arriverai jamais à m'en remettre en effet, mon cœur se mit à battre comme il n'avait jamais battu avant, il fallait que j'arrête avant que ça n'aille plus loin, lorsque le baiser fut rompu j'aurai du être heureux de pouvoir me défaire de cet étreinte mais ce n'était pas le cas, je me sentit vraiment pathétique d'en arriver à ressentir quelque chose. Pour moi l'amour n'existait pas ce n'était qu'un prétexte que les êtres humains avaient inventés pour ne pas avoir à vivre seul.

Lorsque le rouquin quémanda un autre baiser au lieu de suivre mon plan à la lettre, je le laissai faire à nouveau, pour une fois que j'avais l'impression d'être vraiment vivant, mais le bonheur n'est pas fait pour moi et le destin me le rappela très vite, tandis que Kidd se montrait un peu plus entreprenant soulevant mon sweat pour y passer sa main, un souvenir refit surface et l'espace d'un instant je n'étais plus dans la ruelle et ce n'est plus Kidd qui se trouvait en face de moi. Je me trouvais dans une chambre et l'homme présent était très grand, blond le teint basané un sourire qui aurait fait pâlir n'importe qui, son horrible moumoute rose accroché à ses épaules, prit d'un haut le cœur je poussai Kidd et m'écroulait, vomissant le peu de contenu se trouvant dans mon estomac

Le rouquin posa sa main sur mon épaule dans le but de me rassurer mais là c'était trop, je le repoussait violemment en cherchant à inspirer de l'air frais, il me força à le regarder et je vis bien qu'il était troublé, je le comprenais après tout je devais avoir l'air terrifié ce qui n'était pas commun dans ce genre de situation, je ne soutenais plus son regard, je le repoussai encore avant de m'enfuir en courant.

Putain mais qu'est ce qui me prenais, j'arrivai à gérer mes crises de terreur et à ne rien laisser paraître, d'ou ma réputation. Mais ce soir ma réputation en avait pris un sacré coup, je ne doutais pas un instant que Kidd raconterait ça autour de lui et là finit le chirurgien de la mort. C'est ainsi que je me retrouvai à déambuler comme un abruti sur cette ile dont j'ignorai le nom, j'avais arrêter de courir complètement essoufflé, je marchais doucement en reprenant mon souffle, je quittai la ville m'enfonçant un peu plus dans l'inconnu, en sortant d'une clairière je me rendis compte que j'étais au sommet d'une falaise, je me rapprochais et m'aperçut qu'il y avait trente mètres de vide avant l'océan. Je me reculai, si je tombais s'en était fini de moi alors que je faisais demi tour, je me demandais si ce n'étais pas un signe du destin, je laissais tomber mon nodaichi, enlever mon chapeau , mes chaussures.

Je m'arrêtait au bord du précipice, ce n'était pas la première fois que je pensais au suicide, a vrai dire en y réfléchissant c'était une idée continuellement présente dans mon esprit, je fermais les yeux prêt à me laisser tomber quand tout à coup je fus projeter violemment vers l'arrière si bien que j'en tombais à la renverse quand j'ouvris les yeux, Kidd était debout devant moi, il me décocha un coup de poing, cela me sonna quelques secondes. Puis je me relever, lui lançait un regard noir avant de lui cracher

\- Mais putain tu vas me lâcher vas te faire foutre

Il semblait choqué de me voir réagir, il me dévisagea sans répondre durant quelques instants, puis il se mit à rire, devant l'air ahuri que j'affichai il me dit répondit

\- Normalement t'aurais du avoir peur quand je t'ai frappé alors que t'en as visiblement rien à foutre et pourtant une simple caresse t'as mis en panique

Je rester figé devant ce qu'il venait de dire, le souvenir revenant en mémoire, je respirais fortement essayant de chasser les images qui défilait dans ma tête, je sentis la nausée revenir. Je me laissai tomber. Kidd me prit dans ses bras et je me crispai.

\- Qu'est ce qui à bien pu t'arriver Law

L'entendre prononcer mon nom comme ça m'électrisa, pour la première fois de ma vie j'enlaçai une personne, il resserra son étreinte se permettant de caresser mes cheveux et je fis la chose la plus stupide qui soit je me mis à pleurer sur l'épaule de ce type que je connaissais à peine et qui étonnamment ne sembla pas s'en formaliser. A bout de force d'avoir couru, d'avoir eu peur et d'avoir pleuré je me laissai aller en laissant les ténèbres m'envahir.

Quand je me réveillais j'eus un sursaut de panique en me rappelant des évènements sans compter que je n'avais aucune idée de l'endroit ou je me trouvais. Mon regard fut attiré par une touffe de cheveux a la couleur improbable dont le propriétaire était endormi sur le lit. J'allais l'envoyer valser à l'autre bout de la pièce mais je ne sais pas pourquoi j'en fut incapable, j'approchai ma main de sa tête à un centimètre de cette tignasse si attirante je m'arrêtait pris d'un doute puis la porte fut défoncé et Sachi courut vers moi.

\- Capitaiiiiiiine pleura t'il vous nous avez fait peur

Mince est ce que le rouquin lui avait parler de ma tentative de suicide ou de mon comportement de jeune fille apeuré ? Décidément ma vie ne m'avait jamais autant échappé, Kidd se réveilla, je m'apprêtai à m'excuser d'avoir essayé de me tuer les abandonnant, mais le roux me coupa la parole

\- Oh mécano au cas ou t'as pas remarquer je dormais et puis c'est juste une crise d'hypoglycémie y'a rien de grave

\- Une crise d'hypoglycémie ? Répétais je étonné

\- Ba ouais tu te rappelle pas on buvait un coup et t'as fait un malaise, je t'ai ramené ici parce mon navire était plus près

Je le regardai étonné avec tout le sucre que j'ingérai, une crise d' hypo était aussi plausible que dire que Kidd passait inaperçu, enfin il essayait de me sauver la mise alors je lui dit

\- Merci

\- De rien me sourit il

Je pense qu'il à compris que ce remerciement n'était pas seulement pour m'avoir ramené mais aussi pour m'avoir sauvé la vie et n'avoir rien dit au autres. Sachi demanda si il pouvait se servir des cuisines. Kidd lui proposa de lui montrer le chemin et ils me laissèrent seul.

\- Une fois en cuisine, Sachi commença à préparer quelques gâteaux et regarda Kidd gravement.

\- Il à fait une tentative de suicide

Le roux voulut mentir mais il se rendit compte que ça ne servait à rien apparemment ce type connaissait bien son capitaine alors autant avouer et essayait d'en apprendre un peu plus sur Trafalgar. Il acquièsça.

\- Je m'en doutais continua Sachi, il s'est passé un truc entre vous non ?

\- Tu m'as l'air très perspicace répondit Kidd

\- Je le connais depuis très longtemps c'est tout alors qu'est ce qui s'est passé

Kidd lui raconta alors comment il s'était laissé embrassé avant sa crise de panique et comment il l'avait retrouvé à deux doigt de faire le saut de l'ange. C'est alors qu'il vit Sachi fixait le mur, les yeux vides, à cet instant il comprit que ce qui lié cet homme au chirurgien était très fort.

\- Je ne sais pas pourquoi dit Sachi mais j'ai l'impression que tu pourrais lui rendre ce qu'il à perdu

\- Moi ? S'étonna le roux

\- J'ai remarqué que quand il parlait de toi son expression changé c'est très léger mais il y a quelque chose, je vais te raconter notre histoire mais si tu le répète on te tuera

\- Je n'en avais pas l'intention s'indigna Kidd

Le mécano prit une grande inspiration.

\- Tout les membres du Hearts ont été sauvés par Law il y a quelques années. Alors que nous étions encore enfants, nos famille ont été tués et on s'est retrouvé à servir d'esclaves sexuels à une bande de pirates connu sous le nom de Doflamingo Family

\- Il vous a trouvé par hasard et vous a sauvé demanda Kidd

\- Non dit Sachi ça aurait été mieux mais il faisait partis des enfants martyrisé et crois moi il morfler vingt fois plus que nous parce que c'est Doflamingo lui même qui se chargeait de son cas.

Kidd serra les poings, il avait beau être un pirate il ne supportait pas que l'on se permette de toucher à des gosses, il vit que Sachi avait beaucoup de mal à en parler mais en même temps cela semblait le soulagé.

Malgré ce qu'il subissait il nous remontait toujours le moral, il réprimait ses sentiments pour nous maintenir aussi vivant que possible, puis un jour le frère de Doflamingo qui avait disparu des années auparavant à refait surface, la première chose qu'on s'est dites c'est qu'un nouveau bourreau faisait son apparition mais il n'avait rien à voir avec les autres, Law et lui on monté un plan qui nous à permis de nous évader mais eux deux se sont fait rattraper. On ne sait pas ce qui s'est passé mais quand on à retrouvé Trafalgar il nous as dit que Corazon était mort et il n'à plus jamais été le même.

\- J'ai été con dit Kidd

\- Tu pouvais pas savoir dit Sachi en lui tendant un plateau de gâteau, tiens amène lui ça je rentre au sous marin rassurer les autres.

Kidd l'en remercia et rejoignit Law qui regardait le soleil à la fenêtre.

Kidd entra dans la pièce et me tendit un plateau rempli de gâteaux j'en pris quelques uns, je me rendis compte que Kidd ne me lâchait pas du regard, je me tournai vers lui son regard avait l'air bienveillant mais je me demandais si il n'y avait pas de la pitié, je soupira d'exaspération.

\- Il t'a tout raconté

\- Nom de Dieu mais vous êtes télépathe dans cet équipage

\- Non mais on...

\- ...se connait depuis longtemps me coupa Kidd je sais

Je sourit devant cette remarque, c'était vrai.

\- Je pensais que tu te mettrais en colère en sachant qu'il me l'avait dit

\- En colère m'étonnais je, je l'ai suffisamment été en étant enfant aujourd'hui j'en ai plus la force

\- Je suis désolé dit Kidd en passant une main dans ses cheveux

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Pour ce qui t'est arrivé à toi et à tes hommes

Le bond que fit mon cœur à cet instant me fit mal tant il était fort, c'est bien la première fois que quelqu'un d'extérieur à l'équipage semblait s'intéresser à nous et être sincèrement touché de ce qui nous arrivé. Je mis la main devant mes yeux pour qu'il ne voit pas les larmes qui s'apprêtait à couler.

\- Merci lui dis je simplement

Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il me prenne dans ses bras mais bon je le laissai faire, après tout j'y étais bien, ça ne durerait pas longtemps je le savais, je comprit qu'il voulait essayer de me guérir de mes cauchemars mais on ne répare pas un corps et un esprit brisé en mille éclats.

\- Peu importe le temps que ça prendra et les efforts que cela me demandera mais je te sortirai des ténèbres

\- Mais pourquoi lui demandais je en m'écartant un peu étouffé par l'attention qu'il m'apportait

\- Tes yeux me répondit il tout simplement

\- Mes yeux ?

\- Ton regard est vide pourtant quand je t'ai embrassé, j'y ai vu une étincelle

Je me reculai embarrassé par cet aveu, est ce que je pouvais lui mentir, lui dire qu'il s'était fait des idées et que tout cela n'était qu'une illusion crée par son égo sur dimensionné, quand bien même j'arriverai à lui dire je savais d'avance que ça sonnerai faux, alors je ne dit rien après tout le silence était mon refuge depuis si longtemps et j'avais suffisamment changé mes habitudes aujourd'hui. Trop occupé à fixer la moquette, je ne le sentis pas se rapprocher de moi, il me leva le menton et m'embrassa avec délicatesse et une fois de plus je me laissai faire, il était doué. Je sentais qu'il hésitais à me toucher, sans doute encore habité par le souvenir de ma fuite.

L'idée qu'il me touche ne me dégouté pas mais me faisait quand même sacrément peur. Je me sentais bien et la chaleur se répandait lentement dans mon corps, je me surpris à me demander ce que ça faisait de faire l'amour sans douleur, juste pour le plaisir, peut être qu'il était capable de me le faire ressentir, pris d'un élan de courage j'attrapais sa main pour la glisser moi même sous mon tee shirt. Il fut si surpris qu'il arrêta de m'embrasser et regarda gravement.

\- T'est pas obligé tu sais je ne pensais pas à ça

\- Moi je viens d'y penser avouais je rouge de honte, mais je n'ai jamais... Enfin...Je

\- Tu n'as jamais couché avec quelqu'un de ton plein gré me demanda t'il

Je ne répondais pas, détournant le regard, il comprit donc ma réponse, il sourit et m'embrassa à nouveau, il fit glisser sa main dans mon dos le caressant tendrement, il me fit m'asseoir sur le lit en continuant ses agréables gestes. Il me regarda dans les yeux. Je commençai à le caresser aussi, un peu hésitant, voyant mon trouble il me stoppa.

\- On a le temps déclara Kidd, ne te force pas

\- Tu est un homme bien étrange lui répondis je

\- En effet rigola t'il mais j'ai quelques qualités, tu sais je pense que tu devrais prendre notre rencontre comme un nouveau départ, je sais pertinemment que tu ne seras pas guéri rien qu'en te disant que tu vas tout recommencer mais ça peut être un bon début

\- Je le regardais, un peu déstabilisé, décidément ce type était plein de surprise, je lui souris et répondit.

\- Après tout je n'ai plus rien à perdre

Il me sourit et me prit dans ses bras, il nous fallut quelques minutes pour retomber dans le sommeil et pour une fois, aucun cauchemar ne vint me perturber. Après tout peut être que tout le monde à droit à une seconde chance.


End file.
